


The Memories of Flesh

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bargaining, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Other, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles makes a deal with a demon, in return, the demon wants something from Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memories of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedStockings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStockings/gifts).



There was no time in Abyss, no change. It was pure darkness, meaningless in itself. For some dwellers it was a safe haven, others a prison. To him, it was home. 

Memories intensified in the Abyss, it was the closest a demon could ever come to dreaming. He liked to savor the memory of bloodshed, shift through all his numerous pray. Humans weren't good for much, but they were entertaining in their own way. His last visit to the realm of flesh had been brief, but fulfilling. 

He dwelled in one pleasant memory, of cutting into a whiny little man, how the hot, metallic scent had filled the air, when something flickered in the edge of his consciousness. It was a sharp, sizzling shift in the thick darkness, moving fast. He let the memory slip from his grasp, curious. Power always interested him. 

A golden thread cut through the dark, crackling and glimmering as it moved deeper in the Abyss. He watched the thread slither through the darkness, how its light illuminated the swarming beings, as some occupants tried to get closer to the thread, others clawing to get away from it. This wasn't a first interruption here, but not often the thread moved like this, had that much power and purpose. 

He observed the struggle gleefully. Any summoner who could perform a spell that strong, had to know who they wanted to capture. There was no chance to jockey on that ride. In his mirth, he didn't realize that the golden thread approached him, the sound of it like sharp metal chipping ice. It surged, smashed against him, and pulled him out of the dark.

\- - -  
He breathed in, and realized what it meant. Air. Lungs, throat, the odd, soft stretch of human flesh around him. He felt shapeless, disoriented, and he was sure he could smell the sticky scent of his own blood. 

“Get up!” someone commanded, the voice brisk and young. 

It took him a moment to remember how to focus the eyes, how the head turned. That he had a head again, there was limitations in his movements, forced into a shape that wasn't his own. He sat up clumsily, trying to remember which way the legs bent again. He stretched the arms, feeling the bones creak and pop in place, skin aligning to its form. 

“Get up demon!” 

“Erik.” 

“What?”

“The name is Erik.” It wasn't his true name, but human tongues couldn't produce the sounds needed for it. He had took that name because he had liked it, back in his second or third visit in this realm. “I'm the Lord of the Void, Holder of the Abyss and...”

“Yes, I know who you are. I summoned you,” the boy said, interrupting him. “Though, honestly, void is metaphysical form of nothingness, so claiming that you lord over it means you rule nothing. Not all that impressive.”

Erik took a better look of this human giving him orders. He didn't look like much. Human ages were difficult to pinpoint, they lived such short time that they hardly were born before they died. For what he knew, the summoner was rather young, but grown in a sense that he wouldn't be taller. 

“If I'm that powerless, then it doesn't mean much to break this circle, does it?” Erik noted, tapping the white paint under his hand. It was an impressive trap, large and complicated, every brush stroke well executed. It wasn't the summoner's first attempt, something like this took practice. 

“Don't bother, you can't trick me,” the boy said firmly and opened his hand, showing the little metal object that he held. “I read all there is about you, I know everything. Your weaknesses, your track record, your specialties. I want you to know, that I'm not going to keep you captured for long. I have a problem that I belief you'll be happy to solve for me.”

Erik grimaced, shielding his eyes. “I'm sure I will, as long as you threat me with that.” That damn coin kept resurfacing, no matter how he tried to destroy it. The worst kind of cursed trinket. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” The boy closed his hand and pushed the coin back to his pocket. 

Erik couldn't think what kind of problem he had that required his presence. It was a certain type of human, who thought that a summoning a demon was the easy way to solve a problem, the insane and the fools. This boy looked clean, well-fed and bright. Not the usual type.

“You know everything about me, and you haven't even told me your name." 

“I'm Albert,” the boy said. It was a lie, and not a particularly good one. Though it showed that he had read something useful. He knew that it wasn't wise to give a demon your true name. “I want you to pull a demon out of my sister.”

“A possession?” Erik said, surprised. 

“A fight,” the boy corrected. “She haven't given up, and she won't, but she can't beat the thing alone. I've tried everything, priests and healers and shamans had tried everything. It won't let go, its festering inside her. You can take it out.”

It was likely true. Possession was for the weak and the young, the ones who didn't have the power to maintain their form in this realm. Still, it sounded odd that he would summon more demons to solve his demon problem. The sister must be dear to him, or he hadn't thought through this plan. 

“Here.” The boy took a bundle of clothes from a chair and tossed them at his feet. Erik reached to take them, holding the clothes, trying to recall how to use them. They looked different from the last time. 

“The shirt opens from the front, and the pants go...”

“I understand,” Erik interrupted, annoyed that he had to take advice from a human. “Since you claim you know everything about me, you must have something to offer? I don't do anything out the goodness of my heart.”

“Yes, I read about it. For chaotic beings, your kind is strangely attached to rules and deals.”

Erik shrugged, staring at the small buttons on the shirt, figuring how to close it. It was shame to cover such fresh, new skin, but it wasn't an uncomfortable garment. “And your kind likes to talk for no reason. What is your offer?”

“I have money.”

Erik scoffed. “Break the circle and let me go back to Abyss, before I get annoyed.”

“Money, and you can keep the body,” he said. “It's a handsome one. Avoid demon hunters and you can get a good sixty years out of it. That's better than laying in the eternal darkness.”

Erik considered it for a moment. It was a usable body. Two hands, two legs, the basic shape in humans. It was bit simple, lacking decorations and not much strength wise, but habitable. Though he didn't know if he cared to spent that much time in it, dodging demon hunters. He was sure the boy would give his description to all of them, make sure he was captured within a year or two. That's what he would've done in his place.

“I won't take this deal.”

“Do you want to kill?”

Yet another surprise. Erik looked at the boy, curious. “Kill what? I'm not interested slaughtering cows for your dinner table.”

“No, humans. I know a group of people who hunt dangerous criminals, they could use the reinforcements.” 

“I'm not interested spending my time correcting the failings of the human laws, you have your own executioners. Is this all you got to offer?”

“What do you want?” the boy countered, crossing his arms.

Erik considered it, struggling slightly with the fastening of the pants. The tug and scrape of the fabric gave him an idea. It wasn't his usual deal, but it had been awhile since he had flesh to use. And the boy had a smart mouth, pleasant frame, warm blood coursing through his veins. Something fun could be had with that.

“I can't take anything with me from this realm when I return to Abyss, I'm sure it's mentioned in your books. The only exception are memories, those I get to keep. Offer me one.”

“What sort of memory?” 

He looked at him, head to toe and smiled. “You look old enough to know without asking.”

He blushed and nodded. 

“Do we have a deal?”

“Yes. It's a deal.” 

“Take me to your sister, and I'll see what kind of sludge crawler has set shop inside her.”

“Not before you swear on your own name, your _true_ name, that you'll help her.”

“I don't know who is inside her,” Erik said, amused by his attempt to trick him. “Unless you know the name of the demon, I'm not giving you any promises.”

“You said you are the Lord of the Void, does that mean there's still someone above you? Because I summoned the most powerful creature ready to help me, and the call brought you here. If you're not the most powerful one, then...”

“I have powers,” Erik interrupted, annoyed that he would doubt him. “I can rip out whatever creature has infested your sister, but I can't promise there's anything of her left after I'm done. We aren't exactly gracious guests.”

The thought seemed to upset the boy, maybe he hadn't considered that possibility. Erik had never stooped to possession, but he had seen the carnage that was left in the wake of it. Humans were sought after vessels, but the person could rarely fight for long before the demon inhabiting their body destroyed them. It sounded like the sister had been inflicted for a good while. 

It didn't make any difference to Erik if the sister was alive or dead. Deal was a deal. He would pull the demon out of her, and in turn he would have some fun with this human boy.

“Shall we?” Erik asked, nodding toward the circle. “I can't do anything from here.”

“I'll bring her to you,” the boy said and turned, walking toward the door. 

“You expect me to stay here?”

“I don't think you have a choice, Lord of the Void. This is the strongest trap there is, you can say goodbye to that body the second you try to step over the line.”

The boy walked out, closing the door behind him. Erik scoffed when he heard the key turn. How childish. If he got out of the circle, a lock wouldn't hold him for a split second. 

Then another possibility occurred to him. Maybe the boy wasn't attempting to keep him here, but keep something from finding him. That was interesting. He had mentioned knowing demon hunters, which explained how he could perform such a powerful summoning. These things were more art than science, there was always room for the personal flare that gave the invocation its strength. It took practice, or studying with someone who had done these several times. 

Now that Erik had gotten the time to adjust to this body, it would be a shame to let it go so soon. If there was demon hunters around, he might have to leave quick.

He looked around the room. It was large, the ceiling slanted to the left, the windows small and high. There was a tall mirror in the corner, a chair and a table, small wardrobe. Servants room up in the attic, probably. He could hear the creak of the house, the swooshing of water, the tick of the metal plumbing. It had been a novel invention the last time he had been in this realm, but humans were quick to take advantage of every new thing. 

He waited, watching the stream of light on the wooden floor, touching the edge of the circle. It was early evening, or maybe late morning. Sunlight didn't bother him, but some of the lesser demons avoided it at all costs. Maybe he could use it. He heard the steps on the stairs and he stood up, ready for anything.

The door opened and the boy walked in, supporting a blonde girl, arm around her waist. She leaned heavily on his side, the long shirt tangling around her naked feet. Erik could see at once that the boy had been right. There was a creature inside her, and It stared at him through the girl's eyes, hissing at him. 

[“What is your name,”] Erik asked It in their own language, the words burning on his tongue. It was a difficult language to speak in wrong form, but he added push of power behind the words, making his presence clear. 

[“Fuck you,”] the thing said, blood trickling from the girl's mouth. [“This flesh is mine! You won't take it from me!”]

The boy looked at her, worry written all over his face. He reached to wipe the girl's mouth with his sleeve. He said something in low voice, the words intended to the sister, not to the creature crouching inside her skull. 

[“Who said anything about taking it away? I'm playing the human to get out of this circle,”] Erik said, folding his arms. He remembered these crawlers, nasty little things that wormed their way anywhere, just to get a taste of the life outside the darkness. They were maggots that ate everything in their way. 

[“Stand there and rot, Lord of Void,”] It hissed at him, pleased that he was trapped here. 

["You know that body won't hold you long,"] he said, like he merely pondered this issue out loud. ["You lose your hold soon, and then I'm going to stomp on you, little bug."]

["This is human realm, you have no powers here,"] It said, more blood dripping on the floor. Erik inhaled that sweet scent and flashed a smile. 

"That's true, in a way,” he said in human language, hoping the boy was as smart as he pretended to be. “Outside the circle I'm confined with the natural laws, but here, inside it, there's no other rules but mine."

The boy understood and shoved the girl to him, the painted line sizzling when she crossed over it. Erik reached to grab her body and drag it all the way inside the space that belonged to him. The creature screeched, fighting to get free of his hold. Erik held her tight, trying to remember how much strength it took to break a human bone, so he didn't accidentally break the girl's neck. 

["Scum! Piece of shit!"] the creature shouted, reaching for his eyes, trying to rip chunks of his flesh with its sharp nails. Erik held on, tilting her head to whisper in her ear, the words like hot sparks flying from his lips to the creatures sense, forcing it to struggle and reveal how it was attached to the girl's mind and flesh. 

The demon didn't have a good hold on her, she was there, fighting It. Erik shifted her body, pressing the girl's back against the painted symbols on the floor. She trashed, the markings burning her and he spoke more words to her ear, pouring them into her like wine to a glass. It wasn't something he had done often, but he knew power, how to wield it, how to use it. The creature inside her didn't know a first thing about anything, or else she would've been dead a long time ago. It was a child, pointless and weak.

Erik pushed against It, the girl's skin turning from pale human to shining black and blue, as the demon fought to stay inside her. Erik pushed harder, forced it to move in ways it didn't want to move, pulling it away from the center, into her eyes, out in the air. 

It felt like it took forever, when in fact it might have been a second, two seconds. Her eyes burst to bright yellow and black, the demon clawing its way out of her in a sharp, glass like crack, shimmering in the air over her head for a moment, and vanished. 

Erik let go of her. She didn't move, but she breathed. 

"Is it over?" 

"Yes."

“Give her to me,” the boy ordered. Erik pushed her toward the edge, and the boy knelt to receive her, careful not to breach the line. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the circle. 

Erik sat down, watching him. “Now. About our deal.”

“Not until I've made sure she's fine!”

"She had a demon inside her skull, you can't expect her to be fine," Erik noted calmly. "She breathes, doesn't she? Our deal stands. Come here."

He scoffed at him, cradling the sister in his arms. He brushed her cheek, muttering something quiet and tender to her. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, moving groggily. He supported her, clutching her like he feared she would vanish if he let go. She looked at him with confusion, then at the circle on the floor. 

”Charles? What did you do?” the sister whispered, apparently knowing the meaning of the circle. The boy looked alarmed, moving to help her up and shield her from Erik's view. He tried not to smirk. Whole name would've been better, but one real name helped. He could see the hairline crack in the circle already.

”Shh, you'll be fine,” the boy said. ”Let's get you to bed.”

He helped her up and they left the room the way they had come in, his arm around her waist. The lock clicked again and Erik laid down on the hard floor, repeating his name in the quiet air, enjoying the anticipation. _Charles._ He would take out every inch of this deal from the boy's lovely human flesh.

Then he focused to think about the sister. She was interesting. Erik thought about the look on her face when she saw the painted floor. She had recognized the motif, and it wasn't because the possession. Could it be that the hunter Charles claimed to know was the sister? It explained why she had ended up with a sludge crawler in her head, and how she had managed to stay whole and alive for so long. Skill for summoning often ran in families. 

Erik wondered if Charles would admit the deal he had made to the sister. That would be some discussion. He guessed that the sister would take it badly. Perhaps it was better to have a demon hunter who owed him a favor, rather than one that wanted to kill him for raping her brother.

“I suppose I have to play nice then,” Erik said to empty air. 

He waited, watching the light change, the sun moving and leaving the room in dusk. It was evening. He sat up again, scraping a fleck of paint off from flourished curve, his fingertips sizzling as the trap resisted his attempt. The lock clattered and Erik turned. 

Charles came in and closed the door behind him, stopping there. He looked relieved and nervous at the same time, and Erik smiled. He would get his deal.

"I take your sister is well," Erik said. He nodded. "Then come here, little conjurer. It's your turn to hold up your end of the deal." 

“You wanted a memory, you didn’t say anything about the specifics,” he said, not walking to him, but toward the table and the chair at the other end of the room. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the chair. "You get to watch, that's all."

Erik admired his form, the pale slip of flesh in the dim room. “That’s true, I didn’t give specifics, but neither did you. Bit of an oversight there. It means your contract isn’t fulfilled until I say it is.”

He stopped, turning to stare at him. “That's not what I agreed! Don't forget, I can send you back to the Abyss without any memories, that's one way to solve this.”

“I lord over the Abyss. I can return here, if I wish. If I have to go through the trouble, I'll make much nastier memory, I promise you," Erik said. "If you can't see the deal through, I accept if your sister takes the obligation. She looked lovely.”

“No!”

“Then come here.”

He took a hesitant step closer. Erik smirked and stretched his legs, leaning against his elbows. Now that he had had the chance to adjust to this form, he remembered how he enjoyed the stretch of muscles. Such intriguing concept, the viscous pull that held him together. 

“I find it curious that you conjured me in male form,” Erik said. "If you've read everything about me, you must have known your deals weren't any good."

“I didn’t choose that,” Charles said, taking another cautious step, like the floor had turned to field of broken glass. He looked like the small forest animals Erik remembered eating back in a day.

“I provide the raw material, the summoner shapes it with their invocation,” Erik said. “You wanted a male body, you got one.”

“Are you a female then?”

“I’m a demon,” Erik corrected. “It's a meaningless question. Human flesh is always foreign to me.”

“Do you like it? The body?”

“The real question is, do you?” Erik stretched more, watching his eyes. He did have trouble looking away. Charles enjoyed looking at him, even if he couldn’t admit it to himself just yet. “You created it. I can only tell you that its simple to operate, if not rather narrow.”

“Narrow?” He had stopped walking, still out of his reach.

“Yes. I don’t know how you can cram all the organs you need in such small space.” Erik smirked. “Now, if you are going to stand there, you could at least take your pants off, little conjurer.”

He hesitated, but unbuttoned his pants, shimmying them down to his knees, leaning to pull them off and kicking them to the side. Erik gestured him to turn around, and he did a slow turn. He was handsome, and Erik started to feel pleased with this deal.

He stopped to look at him, apprehensive, but not truly scared. That was also interesting. In Erik’s experience, humans had two primary reactions: fear and anger, both useful in their own way. Charles had something else. Curiosity maybe, like he had realized an opportunity, but was still hesitant to grab it. 

“Only few steps left,” Erik said. "Don't stop now."

He shook his head, crossing his arms. “I stay right here, until you tell me what you want, precisely. I don’t care for more misunderstandings.”

“Does it matter what I want? You are honor bound to do what I wish, and if you break your word, it will break the circle. Then I can do whatever I wish.”

“No you couldn't. You would get caught,” he said, his posture changing more rigid. “The demon hunters will go after you, I have made sure of it.”

“And now threats! You get more interesting by the minute.”

“I’ve played this before, I have a back-up plan. This isn't the only trap around here. You won't get out of this house.”

Erik considered the matter. “Who did you conjure first?”

“Why? Afraid that I made the same deal with someone else? You don’t want their leftovers?”

“The fallacy of human perspective again,” Erik chided. “I'm a demon. What possible value would I place on chastity?”

“Why do you ask then?” Charles challenged, his form tightening up, waiting for a fight. His heart beat faster, the sweet blood crashing through his veins like a tide. Erik inhaled, savoring it. He didn't want to forget that scent. So delicious.

“Some of my kin like to leave nasty surprises behind, that’s all. Once you get hit with a curse, you learn to be cautious. Who was it?”

“I never got their name,” Charles admitted. “I only needed an answer to a question, then I released them. We didn't make any type of deal.”

“I see. Are you a virgin?” Erik asked, curious now that he had brought up the issue. He didn't appear experienced, but he had taken his clothes off without much care. 

“You just claimed that you don’t care about chastity.”

“I don’t. I’m simply curious.”

“None of your business then.”

“That’s a yes,” Erik said. “Perfect. I do love the taste of fear with the lust. Gives it certain urgent edge.”

“I’m not afraid,” he countered. “And I'm not a virgin! I’ve done a plenty of things.”

“Have you now? What sort of things?”

He pursed his mouth shut, like he feared what he would admit all of a sudden. Erik sat up, now truly curious. “What kind of things?” he asked again. 

“I don’t have to tell you. That’s not in the agreement.”

“The deal includes what I want it to include,” Erik corrected. “Tell me what kind of things you’ve done?”

“I’ve…I’ve kissed.”

“And?” 

“I’ve fooled around, naked.”

“With whom?”

“People.”

“You are very evasive,” Erik noted, smirking. “Which means there is something you don’t want to tell me, or you're lying. Which one is it?”

“I don’t understand why you want to talk about this,” he complained. “It’s not important. We were discussing what you want to do, not what I’ve done!”

"Very well, since you insist." Erik started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it where Charles' pants had landed. He pushed up to his feet, mirroring Charles' movements as he took his pants off, kicking them aside the same way. “I want you to step over the line.”

"And then what?"

"You said you've kissed. Let's find out the truth about that."

Charles said nothing, he simply stood there, swaying between two feelings, fear and curiosity. He wanted to do it, but he tried hard not to think what that desire meant. Erik watched his struggle, waiting him to land on one side or the other. 

He made his decision, or his body did it for him. His balance shifted, and he had to take a small step forward not to fall. Then it was only matter of taking one more step, and then one more step. That was enough, he was over the line. Erik reached to grab his arm and pull him inside the circle. He came without a fight, his expression turning to something akin to steely resolution.

“There, it wasn't so hard, was it?” Erik asked, pulling him down and kissing him. His skin was warm, his heart thumping in his chest. Erik didn't rush, kissing him any which way he remembered. He returned the kisses, cautiously at first, then with more incentive. He was a good kisser. It was either natural talent, or he hadn't been lying about that part. 

Charles relaxed, and Erik arranged him better on his lap, smoothing his hand over the curve of his naked thigh. He started to recall what human shape was good for, the hands especially. He let his mouth go, stroking his skin. “Now, what else would the virgin like to do?”

“Fallacy of the demon perspective,” Charles said. “Your human body is eight hours old, and I created it. You're a bigger virgin than I am.”

"Help me get rid of that burden then."

He blushed when Erik grabbed his wrist, pushing Charles' hand between his thighs, doing the same to him. Erik kissed him more, as they stroked each other, the rhythm enjoyable. He was so caught up with the pleasure that he didn't realize there was someone in the room, until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"Charles, I told you to release him, not _give_ him release," someone said behind him. Charles pulled free from his hold and Erik fell to his side, struggling weakly, all strength draining away from his body. 

"Raven! You can't do that! I made a deal!"

"You abuse your skills, you can't summon demons in human form just so you can get laid!"

"I did it to help you!" Charles sounded angry. "I wanted to repay him, now look at him! He was beautiful, Raven. I had the whole night planned!"

"Still!" Another stab, the sense of body slipping away, turning dim. "He helped me, now I'm going to return the favor and let him go home. Get dressed, seriously, what's wrong with you?"

The room dipped and swayed, and Erik smelled the metallic scent of his own blood. He closed his eyes, and the darkness pulled him back to its embrace.

\- - -

The Abyss had no beginning, nor end. It was pure darkness, meaningless in itself. It was the closest a demon could ever come to sleeping, to dreaming. Memories intensified here. 

He dwelled in one particular memory. Warm blood coursing through a human form, hot, naked skin under his hands, mouth to kiss. There was no time in Abyss, but if he thought about it, he might have spent days already with this memory, reliving every detail.

The golden thread shot through the darkness, illuminating the swarming. Some demons clawed to get closer, others fighting to get away from it. The thread moved with power and purpose, sizzling like hot metal cutting through ice. 

Erik watched it approach, weaving through the darkness. Power always interested him, especially this power. It was the first time humans had gotten the best of him.

He never turned down a rematch.


End file.
